Satania
On-Screen Appearance Hellfire Satania walks to the stage from a fiery portal. Special Attacks Neutral B - Fish Attack Satania will try to stab a fish, But it will come to life and start floating. The fish can preform a powerful slap that causes low damage, but high knockback. There's a chance the fish can slap Satania if you spam it too much. Side B - Dog Chase Satania will pull out some melon bread and a white dog will go running for it. Satania can run away from the dog, Making it chase her and damage an opponent when she runs through him/her. Satania can throw the bread and let the dog have it, Or Satania will get jumped on by the dog. (Causes 3% Damage) Satania can throw the bread at the opponent and he/she will get jumped on. Up B - Spiritania Satania will spew a little ghost version of herself and it will float upwards as the body goes limp. She is invulnerable in this state. Satania's body disappears after the ghost reforms back into our loveable misfortunate demon. Satania won't get K.O.ed if you preform the move in the air. Down B - Seven Spice Satania will start to shake some spice. This'll work as a close ranged fire attack. But if Satania sprinkles it on an item, It'll have a fire effect, If she sprinkles it on Lawl food, It'll act like the Super Spicy Curry item. Final Smash - Alexander! Satania will call for her pet dragon and command him to release his true power. Alexander will spit fireballs everywhere just like Yoshi's old Final Smash, Except that you can move Alexander left and right. After 8 seconds, Alexander will play dead and the Final Smash ends. Satania stays in the background during the Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: BWAAAAAAA!!! KOSFX2: Aha! Star KOSFX: (Cries) Taunts Up: (Laughs) Sd: I AM THE GREAT DEMON KING...Wait, Are you listening?! Dn: (Smug face) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Laughs evilly behind her arm) Victory 2: (Tears of joy as she's holding an envelope) Victory 3: (Runs away from a dog while she has melon bread on a string) Victory 4: (Against Gabriel) (Laughing) Curse you... Lose/Clap: (Crying, carrying two buckets) Lose/Clap: (If beaten by Gabriel) (Satania is seen on the floor, knocked out cold, with a door on top of her) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa '''is an egotistical, childish and bratty demon who often thinks of weird or immature ways to cause mischief, which usually end in failure. She has no sense of taste and is often pestered by Raphiel and stray dogs; the latter which constantly steals her beloved melon bread. She is frequently bullied or humiliated by her "friends" and is easily tricked due to her incompetence. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Trips *Forward tilt - Rings an invisible doorbell while the word "Ding-Dong" in Japanese flys out like a projectile *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Throws a ball *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Sprints from side to side Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Shoots a gun like Gabriel's Neutral B, But without the line *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Points Downward Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Satania's running is very fast Cons * Symbol Angel wings Victory Music Kirby Hat Satania's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Vignette colors *Scanty Demon colors (G) *Kneesocks Demon colors (B) *Dio Brando colors *Natsuki colors *The Devil (Cuphead) colors *Summer wear *Kimono Trivia *Satania's video is the first Moveset to have voice clips/sound effects **It's also going to be the first moveset with a new victory screen animation Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Anti-Villain